


They Match

by Swan_Secrets



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Community: femslash100, F/F, Femslash, First Meetings, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-24
Updated: 2015-05-24
Packaged: 2018-03-31 23:10:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3996697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swan_Secrets/pseuds/Swan_Secrets
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for Prompt  #459 - Match @ Femslash100</p>
            </blockquote>





	They Match

Darcy's heart skipped a beat and she froze on the spot. She stopped listening to Jane and Stark talking science at each other.

This was Darcy and Jane's first trip to the Avengers Tower, which would have been exciting even if it wasn't in the middle of a weird alien crisis.

Now suddenly, in the midst of the planet's mightiest heroes, the visit had become awesome for entirely unexpected reasons.

Darcy opened her mouth but no words came out. Oblivious to Darcy's wide eyes the Avengers and Jane were carrying on discussing the big problem they were all facing.

Finally while Jane, Tony and Bruce started tinkering with some sci-fi looking equipment Darcy finally plucked up the courage to go talk to Natasha. Darcy recognised her of course, but now she'd _recognised_ her.

"Hi, I'm Darcy," she introduced herself.

Natasha looked at her with an unreadable expression. "Uh, hi." Her eyebrow gave a twitch and she wondered why Darcy was staring at her all bug-eyed and grinning. "Are you okay?" Natasha asked.

"They match," Darcy said. She held up her arm, showing Natasha her right wrist.

"Oh," Natasha's lips curled up into a smile.

"You're a girl," Darcy gushed.

"Glad you noticed," Natasha's smiled widened.

"And really hot. I kinda hoped you'd be a girl, I've always liked girls way better."

"You're adorable, I like you already," Natasha held out her arm and Darcy put hers out beside it. Sure enough the soulmarks on their wrists were a perfect match.


End file.
